


【罗马王×索菲大公妃】钻石

by Henrietta_Onegina



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrietta_Onegina/pseuds/Henrietta_Onegina
Summary: 1811年3月20日，法国皇后玛丽·路易丝在经历了十几个小时的难产后，于上午8点诞下帝国皇太子“罗马王”。4月13日，皇后的叔父斐迪南大公致信奥地利皇帝：“新生儿很有活力，世界上再也没有比他还健康、还漂亮的孩子。”欣喜若狂的拿破仑为妻子定制了一条价值三十七万法郎的钻石项链作为礼物，它出自当时法国最杰出的珠宝匠人尼铎之手，拥有三十颗主石，九颗水滴形吊坠。1814年春，它在帝国覆亡的前夕随主人路易丝去了维也纳。1847年冬，路易丝于帕尔马领地病逝，将这条项链遗赠给弟弟弗朗茨·卡尔的妻子索菲大公妃。索菲请工匠取下两颗主石，将其改制成耳坠，这对耳坠现已不知所终。
Relationships: Napoleon II/Sophie of Bavaria
Kudos: 3





	【罗马王×索菲大公妃】钻石

“小家伙，你的母亲要来维也纳了。”说这话时，索菲的声音微微颤了一瞬，“母亲”这个词的小舌音哽在了喉咙里——骤然从灯繁酒暖的韦恩河畔剧院走出，门外料峭的春风吹得她有些不太舒服。

被娇小纤弱的大公妃称作“小家伙”的少年已经长得高大挺拔，望之如二十许人，心思之细腻沉重亦不下成人：他一言不发地张开臂膀，把大公妃的镶毛披风给她裹好，又想为她整理一下被风吹得绞在钻石耳坠上的发卷，但一眼瞥到近前神色复杂的御车人，便又十分及时地收回了手。

“我父亲要是还活着，知道她把他唯一的儿子就这么丢给哈布斯堡，会怎么说呢？”两人进了马车，车门稳妥地关上，御车人挥动马鞭赶起了马匹。少年苍白瘦削的脸上也终于自如地露出嘲讽的微笑。

——“我能怎么办？这是维也纳会议决定的！”索菲忽然福至心灵地想起了这句话。她从前在家乡巴伐利亚做公主时，得知自己要被嫁给哈布斯堡那位身心俱残的弗朗茨·卡尔大公。而她为此彻夜哀哭的消息被报告给母亲时，母亲就是这样说的。“我能怎么办？这是维也纳会议决定的！”索菲心头跳过一星邪恶的小火花，便把这句话流利不打磕巴地说了出来。

此言一出，这位从前的“罗马王”面上先是一愣，随后两人凄楚又快乐地对视一秒，接着爆发出一阵难以自抑的大笑。

“你小点声，车夫听见了可不好。”索菲伸出她引以为傲的漂亮的手，把少年因乱笑而落到前额上的一抹金发拂上去。

“这样就听不见了，姐姐。”他敏捷如鹰般捉住她的手腕，在她冰冷而柔软的嘴唇上亲了一下。姐姐——这是这位十七岁的外甥对二十三岁的舅妈的称呼。仿佛躲在“姐姐”这个词里，他们心上对这段关系的负罪感便会减轻些似的。

大公妃和公爵殿下什么事这么高兴？御车人继续神色复杂，连马鞭的力道都飘忽了些。

帕尔马女公爵上次回维也纳是将近两年以前，1826年5月，待了一个夏天便走了。索菲思衬着。当时皇帝还请来肖像画家利奥波德·富特鲍尔画了一幅全家福，以纪念长女难得的还家。她印象里那幅画凝滞呆板，是哈布斯堡特有的活死人墓气质，弗朗茨·卡尔美化过度，她的“小家伙”则远不如真人英俊。至于女公爵本人——

“看得出来，你和我儿子很要好，多谢你。”此刻女公爵坐在她身边，手里端着一杯香草茶，望着莱希施塔特公爵和弗朗茨·卡尔大公一同在美泉宫新修过的草坪上骑马。她看上去比她的实际年龄要老得多。

“与其言谢，您多回来几次会更好。他很想念您。”索菲不动声色地绞着披巾上的长流苏。

“他过于像他的父亲了。”女公爵回答。

索菲闻言眉头一跳，卷在手指上的流苏趁机逃出了她的蹂躏。女公爵极少提到她从前在拿破仑一世身边做皇后的岁月，即使提到，那语气也颇为奇特。彼时还年少的索菲无法形容这种语气，不过许多年后她自会读到拉马丁那诗人的文笔：“她说起她早年的生活时，仿佛是在谈论史前时代，和她当下的生活、和她本人完全无关。法国皇后与玛丽·路易丝是两个完全不同、毫无联系的人……”

“您的项链真美，”索菲盯住女公爵脖颈上那串熠耀生辉的钻石，觉得最好还是转移一下话题，“想来很贵吧。”

“三十七万法郎，”女公爵笑了，手指抚上那些钻石，“是我生他得来的奖赏。”

好吧，所以是一定要谈论这个话题了么。索菲心里没底。不过既然女公爵难得有此谈兴，她自然乐意洗耳恭听。和莱希施塔特公爵有关，这足以引起她的注意了。

女公爵简短地说起那段婚姻的始末。包括她年幼时如何被父母亲族教导着憎恨拿破仑，成年后又如何被他们软硬兼施地当作一件祭品，满面笑容地奉送给拿破仑。

“他们围在我身边，日夜不停、旁敲侧击地劝说我，仿佛法兰西皇帝是世界上最好的夫婿，同他结婚是最明智的抉择……我当时着实感到混乱又困惑：不是你们十几年如一日地教我憎恨拿破仑的吗？科西嘉恶棍，暴发户，砍了我姑祖母的头颅、夺走我外祖母王冠的法国佬……（索菲，我知道这话你听着刺耳，毕竟你和我的儿子那样要好）我还在儿童室里时就懂得这些词了。

“当然，如果我不是一个被哄骗、被愚弄、被死拉硬拽着送上祭坛的伊菲格涅娅，我会承认他是个不可多得的好丈夫的。这一点我想即便是他的敌人，只要和他亲近了，也不会否认。因此勉强试着去爱慕他并不是什么难事。可是你呢，索菲？你能勉强试着爱你的丈夫么？……”

索菲的脸红了起来，正欲质问她何出此言，女公爵微笑着打断了她：

“我是他亲姐姐，我知道我弟弟是怎样人——只要让他肚里有食，房间通风，他便心满意足了。”

相处了这些时日，索菲几乎从未见过女公爵有如此刻薄的时候。或许她是在借嘲讽自己的傻弟弟的机会，对她那早已成蝴蝶前世的法国皇后生涯微微露一下毒牙？又或许自己真的和莱希施塔特公爵举止过于亲密了？想到这里，她觉得十分有必要说点什么：“弗朗茨·卡尔是个好人，很听我的话，我们日常相处挺愉快，绝没有您说的那么夸张。”

“是吗？那就好。我当初也成功地把自己都骗过去了。在给父亲的信里，给密友的信里，乃至我自己的私人日记里，真情实感地倾吐我多么思念那个整日奔波在外的大兵皇帝……”

索菲不合时宜地想到了自己前两天给母亲写的信。信中大倒苦水，说她和弗朗茨·卡尔讲话全然是鸡同鸭讲，仿佛把珍珠丢到猪面前。运笔之憎恶几乎要把信纸勾出一个大洞。

“盟军快要到巴黎时——那是自圣女贞德的时代以来第一次有敌人兵临巴黎城下——周围的人都在劝我快带着儿子走，去朗布依埃。而我热诚地写信告诉他，他们都疯了，我不走。”

索菲想到前段时间在韦恩河畔剧院看的《保尔与维吉妮》。两个主人公在曲折幽深的山林里迷失了方向，保尔攥着维吉妮的手，说：“我不走。”她抬起眼睛望向身边的年轻人，而他坐得笔直，没有看她，只是伸过手来紧紧地攥住她的手。

索菲欲言又止，最后舔了舔发干的嘴唇，明智地选择了闭嘴。

这次帕尔马女公爵仍然没有待得很久——十一个星期，她自认尽到了对儿子和前夫的责任，该回帕尔马尽她对现任丈夫和子女的责任了。尽管弗朗茨皇帝百般为女儿（也为外孙）遮掩粉饰，莱希施塔特公爵仍然隐约知晓这些人的存在，只是他不知道那几个子女的出生年月——上帝保佑他永远都不要知道的好。

“我们打个赌，她下次来会是什么时候？”美泉宫的一扇窗户后面，年轻的公爵并不望着母亲滚滚而去的车队，也不望着身边的人。

“你放心，我不走，”索菲紧紧地捏了一下他的手，“所以这次赌注是什么？”


End file.
